The fire of love and hate
by MadamCalculator
Summary: So in this fic its about Kai and the Bladebrakers tip Kai in this fic is a girlSucky summry i know just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Me: horray my fic is up yay**

**Tyson: hey isn't Kai a girl in this fic**

**Me: yes he is she because Kai means 'sea' (it rhymes) and I got it from youtube. info on it is below and by the way kai is going to have a long ponytail like Garlands but its dark blue not silver.**

**Tyson: this a kind of joke but you know how Sauske's (sorry for the spelling fokes) hair is in the back**

**Me: yah why**

**Tyson: well i found out on Yahoo that is just like a cockatoo**

**Me: wow who would of guessed the people who draw the characters have poor createtivity**

**Tyson: your tellin me**

**Me: moving on to the kai being a girl and the video on Youtube**

**Name: Kai Tribute**

**Time of fic: 3:12,:35 seconds, and 2:56**

**Artist: ****miako6

* * *

**

The fire of love and hate

Chapter 2

* * *

"ARE YOU READY TO BEYBLADE?" A.J Topper said 

"YES" the crowed shouted

3

2

1

LET IT RIP

Tyson released his blade into the dish as Garland did as well as the blades crashed and sparked as they hit each other

"Hey Tyson don't feel bad if you lose to me and anyway if you beat me which is unlikely you still have to battle the Russin champion" Garland bragged as he smirked

"Shut Up" Tyson yelled,"Dragoon take him out NOW"

The top of Tyson's blade lite up and out shot a large dragon.Garland's face took on a worried expression. As the stadium filled with light the dragon shot its self forward aiming itself right at Garland's blade.As Dragoon hit the blade it went flying taking Garland along with it.

"T-This can't be happening"Garland said as he shot backward and hit the ground

"And the winner Tyson!" Brad Best said

Tyson walked over to Garland

"Hey Garland you may not have won but you gave it your best shot," Tyson sid lending out a hand to help Garland up" i just have one question this Russin Champion who is it?"

"I can't answer that question no one has seen him so i can't give you any info on him but i can tell you his name his name is Kai Hiwatari not many people have seen him and other matches because he hides, but putting that aside you know have to battle him and don't worry if you lose hes the most popular and strongest rival you will ever meet."Garland said talking Tysons hand and got up.

"So Garland you are saying that i have to battle this person? and not one person knows who this is or what they look like!?" Tyson asked as he was still stundded

"Yes Tyson made kenny or Dizzi can give you info on him but make sure you win"Garland said walking off

Tyson nodded and turned back to his team

"Kenny do you think you can get info on the Russin champ?" Tyson asked sitting on the bench

"I only need to know the name" Kenny said

"it was Kai Hiwatari i think thats what garland said." Tyson said

"Tyson anyway you better practice the champ will be facing you in one week.So Kenny can you give us enough info in the time we have?" Ray said

" i'll do what i can" Kenny said

" oh heres some but there is very little

-Known to have bet every champ over 16 in tournaments

-Bidbeast is unknown

-is able to beat anyone in 5 minutes max"

"Tyson a word of advise quit now while you are ahead" Dizzi said saddly

"no way i've made it this far and im not going to back down now" tyson said confidently(a bit to much)

Unnoticed in the shadows of the balcany above the stands stood a lone figure looking down with crimson eyes

"So they think they can beat me well they should think that over again" ??? murmmered

"Huh" Ray looked up

"What is it Ray? " Max asked

"I thought i heard something but i guess i could be misstaken" Ray said

* * *

As the team walked down the allyway they heard Beyblades hitting eachother and yells of frustrasion.As they walked farther into the allyway the saw a large dish and two figures. The only one what was yelling in anger was actually Garland the onther person was completly a mistery.Having a shadow fall over him. 

"No you can't win i've already lost to Tyson and i am not losing to a girl" Garland said in anger

The second figure laughed" So you think you can beat me,well you can think again" ??? said

Then the unknown figures blade came up and slamed into Garlands making it go over his head and slam into the wall behind him. Garland Fell to his knees and picked up his blade.Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny all gasped no one had ever been able to do that before.The figure turned and walked farther only to be stoped by Tyson.

"Hold it you never said your name or anything thats just rude." Tyson said

the figure vanished for a second and then came within inches of Tyson's face and was about an inch taller with bright crimson eyes.

"so you think you are so smart? Well you are dead wrong for all you know about me is i can beat anyone champ or nonchamp over 16 and below, my Bidbeast is unknown and i am able to beat anyone in 5 minutes max.Is this not true?"

"Y-You're the Russian champ?" Max managed to say " and then that means your name is Kai."

"You seen suprised, how sad Mr. D should of told you this." Kai said Shaking her head having her hair fly all over

She turned to leave again but was stoped once again by Kenny this time.

"Wait you know Mr. D but how?"

"Well you can ask him soon but for now we must part ways" Kai suddenly vanished into thin air by only use of speed

* * *

"Mr. D, Mr. D"

"huh what is it boys you startled me there." Mr. D said as he turned to see Ray,Tyson,Kenny,and Max funning right at him

"Why didn't you tell use you knew something about Kai?" Kenny asked still panting

"It seemes there is no point in keeping it a secret anymore. We may as well sit down and tell you how I know her." Mr. D said suprised to see everyone already sitting down. He sighed.

"You all know of Hiwari Beyblades?" Mr. D said to the group

"yah they are the largest sellers and makers of Beyblades." they all said

" Well the owner is Kai's father, you see she was seperated from him when she was around ten, held back by her own grandfather, from that day on she divoted her life to Beyblading."Mr. D said," How I know of this is because her father was my good friend till he disappered."

"Woh, and I thought my gandpa was strict geez."Tyson said

" Mr. D you didn't tell them the best part." a familiar voice said

"Kai!"Everyone said suprised

* * *

**Me: Ah yes the perfect place to stop a story no? and everyone please tell me how to put up another chapter up im clueless**

**Tyson: Yah me too im clueless**

**Kai: Figures**

**Max:your as lovely as a rose in the mornig sun with dew on the petals/drooles/**

**Everyone steps away from Max**

**Ray: The first love of his life**

**Kenny: I have a feeling that if he gets to happy about getting her to go on a date he may live**

**Me: right now he should run**

**Max: AAAAAHHHHH**

**Kai: Get back here you ya creep**

**Me: anyway please read and rewiew and help me on getting a chapter up only if you are a member so help**

**Tyson: S.O.S**

**Kenny: Dizzi take it away**

**Dizzi: Well read and...**

**Max: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Dizzi: as i was saying please read and r...**

**Max: Help Me S.O.S AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**

**Dizzi: forget it just rewiew it ok im not repeating that**

**Me: good enough Bye Bye( help on the chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: so yah this goes on from my first chapter i finally figured it out( i hope) and i also forgot to add some of my spelling on Ray/Rei's name is wrong oh well.**

**Tyson: yah you hope **

**Kenny: we all do Tyson**

**Me: SHUT THE HECK UP AND LET ME START THE FIC OF FROM WHERE WE WERE GOT IT**

**All afraid**

**Ray: roll it**

**

* * *

**

Kai stood in the doorway leaning on the side with her arm's crossed, her bright crimson eyes darkening as she glared at them all.

"Sorry we didn't know you were there in the door way he-he-he"Tyson said trying his best to look like he did't know anything.Which by the way didn't work everyone knows you can't trust Tyson.

"like you didn't know that.And you left something out Mr. D."Kai said (more like hissed)

"What would that be Kai?" Mr. D asked

"Well it would be my grandfater was Voltaire." Kai said with a spark of joy in her voice

This comment left everyone dumbfounded.

(A/N-Me:hehehe ya know i think i'll make this a Ray/Kai fic muhahahahaha

Tyson: ...)

"Oh i guess i forgot to add that. Oh and Kai i need to ask you something alone" Mr. D said as he earned several looks from the others.Kai as we all should know just shrugged.

* * *

"What do you think Mr. D will ask her?" Tyson asked trying to look through the keyhole 

"Tyson if Mr. D walks in and opens the door you'll get a black eye." Max pointed out.

'What could Mr. D be asking her he doesn't always do he be asking her to join the teams?I have an idea but i just can't tell if its right or wrong.'Ray thought to himself not even keeping and eye on Tyson,who of course was still looking through the keyhole, and was unknowingly going to get a black eye ether way.Then there was a loud thud and a yelp of pain Ray spun around and saw Tyson on the floor on his back holding his eye.

"Kai im gona kill you for that!"Tyson yelled

* * *

**Me: yes short chapter but i have my worst enemy here Writer's Block **

**Tyson: Oh by the way shes puting a Kai/Ray in hahaha it'll be in the next chapter i think**

**Kai & Ray: We're goning to kill you Tyson for spilling that.**

**Tyson: oh how cute in going to be beat up by the perfect couple**

**Kai and Ray both blush**

**Me: till my block goes away i'll see you soon.**

**In Backround Tyson is beat up (bloody nose,black eye,broken arm, etc.)**


End file.
